


Golpe de suerte

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures, Ultraheroes
Genre: Donald es Paperinik, Gladstone es Clover Leaf, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Clover Leaf quiere convertirse en el héroe más popular y superar a Paperinik, su héroe favorito, también quiere conquistar a Donald, su pato favorito.
Relationships: Clover Leaf/Donald Duck, Donald Duck/Gladstone Gander
Kudos: 16





	Golpe de suerte

Golpe de suerte

A CloverLeaf no le gustaba salir a patrullar. Solía aburrirse demasiado cuando no pasaba nada y cansarse cuando sí pasaba algo. Si bien su suerte lo protegía de toda clase de villanos también lo era que muchas veces le resultaba agotador y que prefería estar en otras partes, específicamente en fiestas o apostando en un casino.  
Ver a Donald hizo que la situación cambiara. Arregló su cabello, su traje y su antifaz. Revisó su apariencia en el espejo que solía llevar y sonrió satisfecho con los resultados. Mentalmente se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien con su encanto no tuviera más fans. Escuchar la voz de Donald hizo que abandonara el rumbo de sus pensamientos.   
Donald estaba en problemas. Podía notarlo por la ira en su voz. Si bien sabía que no era inusual que su primo estuviera de mal humor también lo era que tenía la peor suerte del mundo, lo que no podía terminar bien si se combinaba con un callejón vacío en medio de la noche.  
Ver a su primo siendo arrinconado por un hombre al que no lograba reconocer. Sabía que su primo estaba incómodo, su rostro lo dejaba más que claro, pero también sabía que él era más que capaz de defenderse por sí solo.  
Era ese el motivo por el que se dijo que debía ser rápido. Quería ser el héroe de Donald y dudaba que eso pasara si el pato se salvaba a sí mismo.  
—Creo que veo a alguien con problemas para aceptar un "no" por respuesta —Gladstone decidió que era el momento de mostrarse.  
—Eso no es asunto suyo —le dijo el gato que acosaba a Donald. CloverLeaf tuvo la sensación de que ya lo conocía. Un criminal reincidente quizás, no es que le importara de todos modos.   
—No sé a qué te refieres con eso.  
Ver una media sonrisa en el rostro de Donald lo hizo felicitarse mentalmente. No había intentado verse asombroso, en realidad no había entendido nada de lo que decía el gato. El pato que le gustaba estaba en problemas y consideraba que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para actuar.  
El gato fue el primero en atacar. Clover Leaf ni siquiera tuvo que moverse, pues su suerte lo protegió. El puño del criminal se enterró en una grieta. Cuando intentó liberarse, tropezó y cayó. Un cubo de basura lo golpeó en la cabeza y perdió la consciencia casi de manera inmediata.   
—Eso fue rápido —le dijo Donald con un tono de voz que no pudo identificar. Ver su media sonrisa fue lo único que le hizo pensar que no estaba enojado.  
—Bueno, soy un superhéroe —Gladstone no se molestó en disfrazar el orgullo en su voz —, apuesto a que Paperinik no lo habría hecho mejor.  
—Paperinik se habría asegurado de que él —Donald señaló al gato — no pudiera escapar y lo habría llevado a la cárcel.  
—Yo también.  
Clover Leaf estaba por atar al gato cuando una idea lo detuvo. Si él llevaba a ese acosador a la cárcel no podría acompañar a Donald hasta su casa y eso era lo que más deseaba hacer. La respuesta se presentó de inmediato, un policía que se encontraba patrullando la zona.  
—Tengo algo para usted —le dijo al oficial.  
Clover Leaf vio al oficial llamar a uno de sus compañeros utilizando la radio que colgaba de su hombro.  
—Exacto, hemos capturado al ladrón de bancos y calcetines.  
Si bien Gladstone se sintió orgulloso al saber que había capturado a un peligroso criminal, lo que lo hizo sentir mayor satisfacción fueron las palabras que Donald le dedicó. Conocía a Donald desde que ambos eran niños y eran pocas, muy limitadas, las ocasiones en las que le dedicaba palabras afectivas.  
—Escolte a este pato a su casa, yo me encargaré de llevar a este criminal a prisión.   
Gladstone sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Era la excusa que necesitaba y justamente lo que planeaba hacer.  
—No es necesario...  
—Lo haré —lo interrumpió Clover Leaf —. ¿Qué clase de superhéroe sería si dejara desprotegido a un civil? Paperinik no lo haría y yo tampoco. Sin contar que tengo órdenes de un oficial.  
Clover Leaf se sintió confundido cuando vio a Donald negar, más cuando lo vio caminar y apresurarlo.  
—¿Qué esperas? Creí que ya tenías la orden?  
Clover Leaf no se demoró en alcanzar a Donald. En cuanto lo hizo comenzó a contarle sobre las cosas que solía hacer como superhéroe, exagerando muchas de sus hazañas y mintiendo al decir que no lo hacía por la fama. De haber prestado más atención a Donald y menos atención a su propia voz, habría notado que Donald ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando.   
No fue consciente de ese hecho hasta que Donald lo detuvo colocando una mano sobre su abdomen. Estaba por reclamarle cuando lo escuchó, una camada de cachorros llorando. Una sonrisa se formó en u rostro al pensar que esa era su oportunidad para quedar bien ante los ojos de Donald y conseguir más que su gratitud.   
La camada de cachorros estaba en la entrada de la alcantarilla por lo que no tuvo que buscar demasiado o ensuciarse. Quiso buscar a la madre de los pequeños, pero no la vio por ningún lado. La búsqueda del superhéroe fue bastante superficial, aunque ciertamente no hubiera obtenido un resultado diferente incluso de haberlo intentado.  
—Será mejor que llevemos a estos pequeños a un lugar seguro.  
Ver a Donald enojado hizo que Gladstone se sintiera confundido, pero como era algo usual decidió dejarlo pasar.  
—¿Encontraste a la madre?  
—No ¿podrías cuidarlos en lo que les busco un hogar?  
Donald asintió.   
—Tengo suerte de que mis sobrinos estén en un campamento, querrían quedarse con ellos.  
Clover Leaf sabía que eso era cierto, también que los trillizos lograrían quedarse con todos los cachorros. Donald era la persona más manipulable que conocía y varias veces se había aprovechado de eso.  
—Vamos con tío Ludwig, él sabrá decirnos de que raza son.  
—¿Y eso es importante por qué...?  
—Nos ayudará a encontrar a la mamá de los cachorros y cuidar de ellos.  
Gladstone sabía dónde vivía el profesor Ludwig, pero sabía que Clover Leaf no debería saberlo y Gladstone no quería que su identidad se supiera. Él planeaba decírselo, cuando Donald estuviera muy enamorado de él, tanto que pudiera olvidarse de la rivalidad que habían mantenido por años, desde que ambos eran unos niños.  
—Lo acompañaré.  
—¿No debería continuar patrullando?  
—¿Qué clase de héroe abandonaría a unos pequeños que lo necesitan? —Clover Leaf citó a Super Snooper.  
Ver la expresión de Donald lo hizo felicitarse mentalmente. La primera vez que Gladstone se había colocado el traje de Clover Leaf lo hizo pensando en ser popular. La falta de fans lo hizo investigar entre los héroes más amados. Tomó nota de Super Snooper y de Paperinik. Había adoptado el papel de rival siendo Clover Leaf, pero la verdad era que Gladstone era su fan y que peleaba con él porque le gustaba verlo enojado. Sus expresiones le recordaban mucho a las de Donald, pero nunca llegó a hacer una asociación entre ambos patos.  
—Espero que no lo digas por mí.   
Clover Leaf sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. No se le ocurrió que más hacer. Donald se limitó a tomar a los cachorros por lo que se dijo que estaba funcionando.  
Ludwig estaba dormido, pero no tuvo ningún problema en recibirlos. Lejos de molestarse consideró la visita de ambos patos como un asunto de gran importancia. Su rostro solo mostró cansancio y bostezó unas cuantas veces. Clover Leaf lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que debía haber pasado noches en vela, absorto en cualquier investigación que llamara su atención.  
—¿Puede reconocer la raza a la que pertenecen?   
—Por supuesto, tengo una licenciatura en identificación y etiquetado de especies.  
—¿Dónde dice que los encontraron?  
—En las tuberías —respondió Gladstone orgulloso de su azaña, ver la expresión de ambos patos hizo que Clover Leaf se preguntara si lo había hecho mal. Mentalmente se dijo que no había hecho nada mal, que él nunca hacía nada mal.  
—No entiendo cómo alguien podría hacer algo así —agregó Ludwig notablemente molesto —, estos cachorros tuvieron suerte de que los encontraran.  
—De hecho fue Clover Leaf quien los encontró.  
Gladstone se mostró orgulloso al escuchar esas palabras. Era inusual que se le reconociera como héroe y más inusual que fuera su primo el que lo elogiara.  
Clover Leaf aprovechó que Ludwig estaba ocupado con los cachorros para coquetear con Donald. No era algo que acostumbrara a hacer con su primo, pero se dijo que podría funcionar. Se dijo que siendo Clover Leaf las cosas podían ser diferentes y él quería hacer cosas diferentes con Donald, cosas como besarlo o acariciarlo de la misma manera en que los amantes suelen acariciarse.  
—Y es por eso que suelo llevar repelente de tiburón en mi cinturón —concluyó Gladstone.  
Ver a Donald sonreír hizo que Clover Leaf se felicitará mentalmente. Estaba por invitarlo a salir cuando fue interrumpido por Ludwig.   
—No son cachorros de perro, son unos zorros rojos.   
A Clover Leaf no le afectó la respuesta de su tío, pero se dijo que si Donald lucía avergonzado, él debía hacer lo mismo.  
—No se preocupen, se trata de un error común —agregó Ludwig con tono conciliador —. Buscaré un refugio para ellos, pero mientras tanto deberán cuidarlos.  
Si bien era cierto que a Clover Leaf no le interesaba utilizar su tiempo libre para cuidar de unos cachorros, también lo era que pasar tiempo a solas con Donald resultaba de lo más tentador.  
—Les escribiré los cuidados que deberán tomar, solo serán unos pocos días.


End file.
